


Людоед из племени яли

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Доколе, кричит Шерил, хватит. Прочь из моего дома, а Харон отвечает: начнём с меня. Трисия целует муженька в щёку, что в долгий путь провожает, Вайзли знакомым движением руки поправляет воротник его рубашки, лицо Роад же – уже больше похоже на сморщенное яблоко. Беззубая и полуслепая, она обнимает папеньку нежными ручками за шею и улыбается.





	Людоед из племени яли

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Божественной комедией" Данте.

***********************************************************************************************  
Людоед из племени яли  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7358536  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Ангст, ДаркфикПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Доколе, кричит Шерил, хватит. Прочь из моего дома, а Харон отвечает: начнём с меня. Трисия целует муженька в щёку, что в долгий путь провожает, Вайзли знакомым движением руки поправляет воротник его рубашки, лицо Роад же – уже больше похоже на сморщенное яблоко. Беззубая и полуслепая, она обнимает папеньку нежными ручками за шею и улыбается.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Кроссовер с "Божественной комедией" Данте.

 

\- Мой отец был людоедом из племени яли, - говорит виконт Брикасар скучающе. – Иногда он отплывал в Нантакет и продавал там сушёные головы на верёвочке.

Герион аплодирует ему всего двумя своими парами рук и цедит шампанское с высокого бокала.

Шерил кричит: доколе! Хватит! Прочь из моего дома! а Бриарей протягивает ему руку и смущённо улыбается пятьюдесятью головами. Приятно, говорит, познакомиться. Будем рады видеть Вас в Коците.

\- А мой отец, - отталкивая Брикасара, декларирует Невилл, и Шерил замирает на следующих словах, - был самим Ноем! Я – Хам¸ что и есть хамство, и мой четвёртый сын проклят лишь из-за меня и моей ошибки!

За его спиной стоит крылатая фурия и скалит острые зубы, проглядывающие сквозь сползающую плоть на щеках; Невилл, заражённый её безумием, чешет собственные струпья и гниет под своими дорогими мехами, не сын Ноя ни разу.

Хью Накла Шерил знавал когда-то очень давно; тот ставил им палки в колёса и отливал посеребренные фальшивые монеты. Шерил убил его лично, заставил воткнуть тупой охотничий нож себе в живот и вспороть жир и кожу, добираясь до органов, и всё для того, чтобы тот, осунувшийся, бледный, обмочившийся, стоял теперь в парадной зале его особняка и клацал зубами по воздуху.

\- Ты посмотри, - слышит Шерил Трисию, и та, поджав губы, заботливо вытаскивает червей из-под его кожи, - благой отец здесь.

Вергилий отмахивается от когтистых воронов и спрашивает вежливо: Вам же не в Ад, верно? В Аду, говорит, плохо. Ниже Лимба – полный мрак. В Чистилище, добавляет, правда не лучше и смеётся как-то надтреснуто: хотя мне почём знать?

Шерил не знает тоже, он прогоняет из залы парящих воронов, и те, клюя глазницы уходящему наваррцу, оставляют после себя лишь вырванные с кровью перья.

\- Беатриче расскажет Вам, что там в Чистилище; я, право слово, не смогу, - говорит Вергилий и пьёт то ли вино, похожее на кровь, то ли кровь, похожую на вино.

\- Мой отец, - слышит Шерил, и голос этот ему знаком слишком хорошо, - льстец, политик и еретик! Куда его заберёте? 

Роад на вид – лет шестьдесят, а голос – как у молодой девчонки. Она сидит на могучих плечах Гериона и шепчет ему что-то на ухо.

Шерил слышит, что.

\- Мой отец – потомок Ноя, его желание, его подчинение и контроль. Мой отец заслуживает того, чтобы побывать на каждом кругу Ада, в каждом его поясе и уровне.

Неотёсанный милый Вайзли резво кивает головой и сжимает в руке ладонь Тики.

\- Что же тогда в Раю? - спрашивает у Беатриче Трисия – бледная, но прекрасная, как при жизни, ничуть не изменившаяся, самая живая сейчас.  
\- Вам незачем знать – не пригодится, - просто отвечает Беатриче и уходит.

Доколе, кричит Шерил, хватит. Прочь из моего дома, а Харон отвечает: начнём с меня. Трисия целует муженька в щёку, что в долгий путь провожает, Вайзли знакомым движением руки поправляет воротник его рубашки, лицо Роад же – уже больше похоже на сморщенное яблоко. Беззубая и полуслепая, она обнимает папеньку нежными ручками за шею и улыбается.

\- Не к Катону ли его, в Чистилище? – чешет подбородок страж, смотря на Шерила сверху вниз.   
\- Что ты, о Чистилище ему даже слышать не следует, - отвечает другой и пинает ногой прекрасную нагую Мессалину под рёбра так, что та сгибается на полу и катает по горлу собственную кровь.

Шерил находит в себе силы подумать: сон? и лица стражей искажаются.

\- Мой отец был людоедом из племени яли, - горячо втирает ему Брикасар и сдёргивает ткань, обнажая своё тело; ожоги больше похожи на кратеры вулканов, они сочатся гноем и кровью, вздуваются волдырями и лопаются, прилипая тонкой ненужной кожицей к подсохшим рытвинам.

Шерил тянет к нему ладонь, что зачарованный, прикасается к вулканам, но уставшая кожа липнет к его рукам и ползёт вниз по телу Брикасара.

Виконт Брикасар тянет ему сушёную голову на верёвке и кладёт кусок собственной кожи на язык.

\- Мой отец был людоедом из племени яли, а сам я – Желанием Ноя и его сорок седьмым перерождением, - добавляет он и улыбается змеиной улыбкой Шерила.

Сорок восьмое, Шерил, берёт сушёную голову в руки.


End file.
